A Happy Ever After or is it? dun dun dun
by he is the lamb
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha continue their lives together in the present. WHAT! Inuyasha gets a makeover! I can't control my hands...my keyboards possesing me! A MOTORCYCLE? oh read and review...or i'll come find you!
1. Chappy 1

Hello and welcome to my first fan-fic! Please review or I won't update! Trust me…your going to want me to update after this first chapter ends. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh hurry and review…the asylum wants me back!

DISCLAIMER:I own no one…but if they were nice and gave them to me I would accept! Plz enjoy.

Chappy 1 

"Kagome! Watch Out!" yelled the half-demon boy Inuyasha.

"Thanks Sango!" Kagome breathed while being pulled onto Kirara's back.

"Feel the power of the curse you put upon my family Naraku!" shouted the young monk Miroku.

"WIND TUNNEL!"

Naraku was drawn quickly to the young monk's hand. Miroku's eyes grew in surprise when poison insects appeared. He quickly closed the wind tunnel and ran out of the way. "That's close enough Miroku!" yelled Inuyasha while jumping infront of Naraku and yelling

"WIND SCAR!"

"Its over!"Said Kagome shooting a Sacred Arrow.

The Wind Scar and Sacred Arrow combined and hit Naraku head on.

"Arrgh!" yelled Naraku in pain.

When the dust finally settled Naraku was gone.

"Damn it! He got away again." said Inuyasha.

"Yeah" muttered Sango, Miroku, and Shippo in unison.

"Kagome...what are you doing?" asked Inuyasha.

She was kneeling down in front of where Naraku was standing.

Digging with her hands through the rubble. She scooped something up and his it in her hands. She took the sacred jewel shards out of the bottle around her neck and threw it aside. She stood up and turned around to look at her friends.

"Miroku" she wondered.

"Yes!" he answered.

"Is your wind tunnel gone?" she asked.

He looked at his hand and said,

"Yes, what's your point?"

He thought about it and fell down in happiness.

They all looked at Kagome. She was beaming with tears of happiness slowly running down her cheeks. She opened her stretched out hands. They all gasped.

"Its over" she said, "It's all over."

There laying in her hands was the full sacred jewel. She slowly walked over to Inuyasha and laid it in his hand. Still holding his hand she stood on her toes and whispered to him. "I hope your wish will come true."

And with that she kissed him on the cheek and walked towards the direction of Kaede's village alone.

I want reviews! Or no update shall come! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Doctor: there she is threatening innocent readers again.

Saki: no I don't want to go back!

Doctor: grabs chair and drags her away.

Saki: Noooooooooooooooooooo…don't worry peeps! I'll be back! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!


	2. Chappy 2

I can't believe that I'm actually updating thank you so much for the reviews. I'm glad you like my story so much and here is the chappy you wanted! Chappy 2 

Inuyasha stood there stunned. With the rest of them. But in his mind while seeing Kagome slowly disappear he felt empty. He wanted the Sacred Jewel so bad. But then he realized what he truly wanted.

"Kagome!" he yelled running toward her.

"What is it?" she said turning around.

"I need you!" he said.

"But why? you have the sacred jewel and everything you want!" she said quickly. "Except you." he said "I want us to stay together forever!".

She asked him "Will you promise to love me forever like I will to you."

"Yes!" he said immediately.

(Back in Kagome's Time)

"I'll see you after school Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "I'll be waiting for you!" he yelled back. (Kagome thinking: We completed the Sacred Jewel, Naraku's dead, I'm with my true love Inuyasha finally, and today is the last day ever of school! I just need to deal with...)

!Bump!

"Sorry Kagome!" "Hi...Hojo" she muttered.

Hi I hope you like this chapter! I tried making it longer. Thanks again for the reviews! Please review some more I really love feedback so I know how you feel about my story. Oh by the way I'll update when I get more reviews so please review!

Love,

Saki


	3. Chappy 3

Thankyou so much for the wonderful reviews! I can't wait to see if you like this chapter.

Chappy 3

"Uh...Hojo" she said.

"Yes!" he said excitedly.

"We need to talk" she said.

"Ok!" he said.

"First of all, I'm not your girlfriend. I have a boyfriend that I love with all my heart and he feels the same way. Second of all leave me alone you stalker!" she said

"Got it!"

She then walked away like nothing ever happened. Leaving the stalker Hojo heart broken.

(Kagome thinking: Now that's out of the way. I just need to survive the last day of school. Then I can think of my handsome Inuyasha 24/7. Oh yeah...I wonder what happened to the others.)

(Feudal Era)

"Miroku?"

"Yes Sango my sweet!"

!SLAP!

"Don't call me that! They are coming back for us aren't they?" she said peering into the well.

"I don't know Sango." he answered.

(Kagome's Time)

(Kagome Thinking: Well schools over. What am I going to do now that I don't have to go back to the Feudal Era? Well I guess I can think about that tomorrow)

(Tomorrow)

Kagome woke up early the next day. She peered around her room and saw Inuyasha laying on the floor beside her bed sound asleep. She looked at him for a while. And said to herself

"We're going shopping!" she stood up and got ready in no time. Then woke him up.

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Next chapter is the one you have been waiting for! And I shall not update until I get a lot of feedback to see if I should continue! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…REVIEW! Well back to the asylum!


	4. Chappy 4

Hola! And welcome back to another wonderful chapter of my fan-fic! Woo-hoo! Still short but hey I don't care there are a lot of chapters to read even if they are short now read! Thankyou.

Chappy 4

"Why are we going shopping Kagome?" Inuyasha wondered.

"We're going to buy you a new look!" she said excitedly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well if we're going to stay in my time you need to blend in more." she said looking at his red kimono.

"Ok" he said "as long as I get to stay with you!"

She kissed him on the cheek.

(Several hours Later)

"Open up the dressing room door Inuyasha!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Fine!" Inuyasha said kind of nervously.

The door swung open.

"Its Perfect!" Kagome screamed "We're getting it!"

When they left the store Kagome made Inuyasha change into his new outfit. Then when they were walking home Hojo bumped into them.

"Hi! Kagome" he said. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Kagome? Who's your friend." Hojo asked.

"This is Inuyasha! my boyfriend." said Kagome while beaming and looking up into his eyes. Inuyasha smiled back.

"Kagome" said Inuyasha sweetly. "Who is this?"

"This is Hojo, the stalker I was telling you about."

"Hojo...hmm" said Inuyasha.

"Y-Y-Yes?" stuttered Hojo nervously.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles while standing in front of Kagome

"Stay away from my Kagome!" he said dangerously.

Hojo peed his pants right there at that moment and ran away screaming like a scared school girl never to be seen again.

Since there was no mirror in the store Inuyasha was wondering what he looked like. When they got back to the house Sota, Mom, Grandpa and Buyo all looked at Inuyasha stunned. They hurried to Kagome's room. When they got there. Inuyasha looked into the mirror. He looked like a different person. He had black shoes, faded jeans, a light purple t-shirt, a blue long sleeve overcoat jacket, and a dark purple bandana covering his ears. Kagome walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

She looked up into his eyes and said "We're together at last."

Inuyasha looked at their reflection in the mirror. "Yes...finally" he said.

Did you love it? Anyways I'd like to thank the wonderful people who reviewed.

Saki: Thankyou, oh and to all of you I know I say 'said' a lot, but I don't care about it I believe that it gets better as it goes on but I cant remember.

Doctor: there she is.

Saki: No! they found me again! Gotta run oh…and I WANT LOTS OF FEEDBACK! REVIEW MINIAN!

Doctor: **puts me in straight jacket** come on Saki, your coming with us **gives shot**

Saki: **goofyfied** heh heh bye bye people. **waves**


	5. Chappy 5

Lol! I'm updating. Thankyou so much for the reviews, I got to hurry up and post before the doctors notice I'm not in my padded room. So I present to you Chappy 5:

Chappy 5 

(Feudal Era)

"Miroku? What are you doing?" asked Sango.

He was kneeling while looking into her eyes and holding her hand.

"Sango..." said Miroku silently.

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?" he said sweetly.

"What...of course!"she said starting to cry "Miroku...I love you!"she said quietly.

"Me too" he said hugging her.

(Kagome's Time)

"Inuyasha...this way!" said Kagome, holding Inuyasha's hand and leading him outside

blind folded.

"Here we are! You can take the blindfold off now!" said Kagome.

"Ok" said Inuyasha excitedly.

He took off the blindfold.

"Wow! What is it Kagome?"

"A motorcycle! I fixed it up just for you! You ride around on it."

The motorcycle was black, big enough for two people. There were blue flames painted on it, and also inside one of the blue flames was a hand painted Tetsaiga. Plus on the side of it was a place to put the Tetsaiga.

"I love it Kagome." Inuyasha said kissing her.

"Oh! Inuyasha we have to go back to the feudal era."

"Why?" "Inuyasha, I found this at the bottom of the well. Sango and Miroku are getting married!" she said smiling and holding up a letter.

The next day Kagome and Inuyasha got ready to leave. Sota was amazed that Inuyasha mastered riding the motorcycle in one day. Around noon they were ready to go. They rode into the well on the motorcycle and were on their way to the feudal era.

(Meanwhile in the Feudal Era)

"Miroku..." said Sango staring at the well. "Do you think they got the letter?"

"I'm sure they did...I mean Shippo did say it got through." Miroku answered.

A few minutes later Kagome and Inuyasha shot out of the well on the motorcycle. They landed right next to Sango and Miroku with a loud BOOM! Sango and Miroku walked over slowly to their friends. While looking at the motorcycle

Miroku quietly said to them "I see you got our letter."

"Its so great to see you!" Sango said while hugging Kagome "I thought you forgot about us."

"Of course not Sango we just had to take care of some stuff in Kagome's time." Inuyasha said while wrapping his arms around Kagome.

"So whens the wedding?" said Kagome excitedly.

"Today"said Sango simply.

"WHAT?" shouted Kagome and Inuyasha in unison.

"Why didn't you tell us it was today." shouted Inuyasha. "

Calm down Inuyasha."said Miroku calmly.

Miroku and Sango told Inuyasha and Kagome to meet them at Kaede's house at sunset for the ceremony. Then headed off together to plan their move to the repaired Demon Slayer Village.

"Kagome,"said Inuyasha quietly. "I'v been needing to ask you something important." "What is it?" Kagome asked questionally.

Inuyasha was looking at his feet.

"Kagome, will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"Oh, Inuyasha." said Kagome quietly with her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Yes...yes of course I will" Kagome said now crying and wrapping her arms around Inuyasha.

Kagome looked up at the sky.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"The sun is starting to set we should be at the ceremony by now."

(At the Ceremony)

"Sango please take Miroku's hand." Kaede started "Now do ye willingly take eachother en marriage to continue this road of life together. And never stray from eachother." "Yes!" said the two in unison. Miroku and Sango kissed and then headed off to the hut they would be staying at.

"Kaede," Kagome spoke. "me and Inuyasha are going to be in my time for a while. We'll try to come back as soon as possible so...bye for now Kaede."

"Take care ye two!" Kaede shouted as the couple retreated to the well.

(Kagome's Time)

"Your getting married sis!" exclaimed Sota excitedly.

"Aren't you a bit young to be getting married?" proclaimed Grandpa.

"Don't say that Grandpa!" said Kagome's mom. "I think its wonderful your getting married Kagome!" she added.

"Thankyou Mom and Sota!" Kagome answered while glaring at Grandpa.

Nice wedding huh? I tried to make it longer so you can't complain. I want 10 reviews and I'll continue ok?

Doctor:**comes in**we found her.

Saki: **alarmed** Uh oh

Doctors: drags chair away again

Saki: I WANT 10! Bye.


	6. Chappy 6

I'm back! I got 10 reviews thank you all! Hope you like the chappy! I got to hurry and type before the doctors find me! So I present to you:

Chappy 6 

Inuyasha woke up the next morning and looked up at the bed to find Kagome wasn't there.

"Kagome" he said spotting her at the kitchen table surrounded by paperwork, catalogs, and gown sketches looking tired and irritated.

"Kagome" he repeated louder.

"Inuyasha! Good your awake." Kagome said happily while looking up.

"Now you can help plan our wedding with me." she said motioning for him to take the seat next to her.

"Why do we need to plan our wedding?" Inuyasha asked while taking the seat next to his fiancé.

"Well in my time the people here plan their weddings so that they're perfect. said Kagome explaining it the best she could.

"Well thats stupid why would someone want to do that?" said Inuyasha without thinking. "Well...when you put it that way..."Kagome started sounding as though Inuyasha had a point.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha slammed head first into the table breaking it in half.

"What'd you do that for Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted but soon regretted.

Kagome was standing over him looking furious.

"Inuyasha...this wedding is important to me and it should be for you too. I want it to be perfect. And better than anyone else's, got it!"she shouted dangerously.

Inuyasha was whimpering at her feet and was immediately obeying her every word. A couple weeks after that incident Inuyasha and Souta left the shrine to go buy their suits.

(Meanwhile...)

Kagome was sitting at the repaired table still planning the wedding. When her mom walked into the room carrying a thin box.

"Whats that mom?" Kagome asked looking up.

"This," her mom said while pulling a beautiful, white kimono out of the box.

"It was my wedding dress."

"But I'm giving it to you now."

"Thankyou so much mom!" Kagome said while running forward to hug her mom.

(Feudal Era)

"Kaede?..." Shippo asked

"Do you know when Kagome and Inuyasha are coming back?"

"I don't think that they will be back for a long long time child."

"B-But I wanna go to their wedding." complained Shippo.

"What wedding!" Sango, Miroku and Kaede shouted looking very surprised.

"You didn't know?" Shippo said looking very surprised also.

"How did you find out Shippo?" said Sango sounding like she already knew what he was going to say.

"Well…" Shippo started.

"Since we defeated Naraku, I was doing the ninja/spy/secret agent thing. And following them around every where they went."

"But you couldn't be following them everywhere. I mean, they were in Kagome's time half the time." Miroku interrupted.

"Yeah, I followed them there." Shippo said simply.

"How did you do that! Inuyasha and Kagome are the only ones who can travel through the well." Kaede said joining the discussion.

"The same way I mailed your letter…Duh!"

"Sheesh! Must I explain everything!" Shippo said annoyed.

Seeing the looks of confusion on his friends' faces Shippo started to explain everything.

Kagome's Time

"Inuyasha?" said Kagome quietly.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha answered.

"I'm starting to think that we should've told everyone that we were getting married, even though they wouldn't of been able to come to our wedding." She said sadly.

"I know but it probably would've made them feel bad that they wouldn't of been able to come." He said comforting her.

Feudal Era

"So we just hold one strand of Inuyasha's of Kagome's hair and jump into the well?" Sango said uncertainly looking down into the well and clutching a piece of silver hair in her hand.

"Yep!" Shippo was holding onto a long, black strand of hair and halfway down the well. There was a shining purple light quickly consumed Shippo and he was gone.

"Well I guess it does work." Miroku said nervously and also holding silver hair.

"Lets go!" Sango said.

And together they jumped into the well and were soon surrounded by the same purple light they saw earlier.

…Kagome's Time…

"Inuyasha how about we have a pic-nic lunch outside today." Kagome suggested. "Whatever" said Inuyasha grumpily.

But Kagome knew he thought it was a good idea by the look on his face.

"The perfect place!" Kagome said happily, stopping in front of the Sacred tree and sitting down.

Did you like it? I tried to make it longer then the other chapters…Uh oh I think I hear the doctors coming…

Doctors: **break down door** there she is! Using the asylums main computer! Uh oh…

Saki: Move one step closer and I crash the system.

Doctors: **move closer**

Saki: **Hacks computer and crashes main frame** Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! 10 more reviews!

Doctors: **putting her back in padded room**

Saki: hope you enjoyed...I want 10!


	7. Chappy 7

Hey Dudes! Oh by dudes I mean, boys and girls…I'm not a sexist or anything ok? Yeah anyways…here is the chapter you all have been waiting for. I present Chappy 7, oh and there is a twist!

Chappy 7

Inuyasha stared up at the tree. He remembered how he was sealed to the tree for 50 years by Kikyo. And fate brought him Kagome to free him.. His true love. He sat down in front of his fiance, and they started to talk about the construction of their house at the shrine. When they started to hear familiar voices coming from the well. Suddenly the well door opened and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo wandered out into the sunlite of Kagome's time.

"Are we in the right time?" Miroku whispered to Sango.

"I guess." she answered.

"There they are! Under the Sacred Tree!" Shippo said excitedly jumping up and down.

Inuyasha started to babble

"B-But, H-How did you?"

(Silence overcame the two and they sat there stunned or surprised all I know is that Inuyasha looked like he went crazy. Oh krud I'm writing an authors note um hi...uh...got to go!)

Miroku broke the silence

"Where did that voice come from?" he said looking up.

(I am god!) I said.

"Hey, your the author aren't you?" Shippo said.

(Author, god same thing. I control you! Bwahahahahahaha)

"You sound like a young girl." Miroku said.

(Yeah I am. By the way Miroku I think you're the best character, you're so cute!)

"Why thankyou."

(Ok people back to the story! Bye Miroku!)

"See ya later!" everyone said waving good bye.

Miroku once again broke the silence,

"I hear you're getting married and didn't tell us."

Once again Inuyasha started to babble

"We didn't know you could travel through the well...how did you do that anyways?"

(Shippo figured it out, I made him smarter than I should have.)

"Hey thats not nice!" Shippo whined.

(I'll show you not nice you're not a guy, you're a girl!)

Poof Shippo was surrounded by a cloud of smoke and when it cleared he was a she!

"Hey change me back!"she whined.

(No! I have plans for you...Bwahahahahahahaha...bye!)

Everyone stared at Shippo.

"Ok...to get back on topic..." Sango started "You don't need the Sacred Jewel. Apparently its all about dna."

"Well thats settled." Kagome said convinced. Shippo stared up at the cloudless sky...

"Is she gone?" she asked.

"We shouldn't mess with her, but one day I wouldn like to meet her in person." Miroku said.

(Wish granted, as soon as I come up with a character you can meet me! Hope to see you soon Miroku! Bye!)

"Wait! tell us your name!" Miroku said.

(My name is Saki Hana Jima see ya soon)

Mwahahahahaha! Do you love it? Anyways…I really want 10 reviews ok? I gave you this for the heart-day the least you could do for my giftis pich in with everyone else and review. Ok? That's all I'm asking for…10 reviews.


	8. Chappy 8

Thanks so much for the 10 reviews. Oh yeah just so you know…I was let out of the asylum on good behavior so the docs might not be here for a while.

Chappy 8

"Wow the day of the wedding already." Kagome sighed staring out the window.

"Well time to get ready!" She said turning around and exiting the room.

As soon as she was out of the room all the women in her family started to fuss over her.

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha just woke up in Sota's room. Where he ended up falling asleep the previous day after answering Sota's many questions. But of course not all of them...

"Wow, I didn't know a young boy like him knew about those kinds of things..." he said groggily.

"I bet that girl Saki controlled him"

"Hey!...where is she?" he said expecting conversation with me.

"Oh well" Inuyasha got up and struggled to put on his suit.

After he figured out how to put it on 30 minutes later, he found a black bandana and pulled it on so it covered his ears completely.

"Well I'll just head off to the ceremony area and hang out I guess" he said exiting the room and heading off to the Sacred tree.

Meanwhile...

Kagome finally escaped her relatives and was sitting in her room looking unchanged from when she woke up. Suddenly a 16 year old girl materialized in front of her. She was wearing a black t-shirt with worn jeans and beat up black flip flops. Her hair was straight, shoulder length and colored hot pink. She also had purple eyes.

(That was weird) I said looking around.

(Hi Kagome! I'm Saki Hana Jima) I said noticing her.

"Wow you look was different than I expected."

(Yeah I get that a lot. Don't be nervous I'll make sure nothing goes wrong at your wedding.) I said smiling.

"Thanks!" She said still surprised by my appearence.

(Now...where's Miroku?) I said with an evil grin, wandering out of her room.

Kagome stared at her door where I just exited.

"Ok...well better start getting ready." she said getting up.

After a bath Kagome slipped into her wedding dress and Sango started to braid Kagome's long hair.

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth.

"What the hell is taking her so long?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Its been 2 hours!".

Meanwhile...

I stumbled across Miroku.

"Who is this beautiful girl?" Miroku asked Inuyasha, noticing me.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

(Miroku!) I said running forward and purposely falling on him.

(I am so sorry! I'm such a clutz!)

"Its alright" he said gettinf to his feet.

"What is your name?" he added.

(My name is Saki Hana Jima! Saki for short." I said bowing my head.

"Ok..." Inuyasha said "I'm going to see whats taking Kagome so long."

Inuyasha's voice carried as he entered the house.

"So you are the girl called Saki." Miroku said not noticing we were alone.

Suddenly a small demon cat, Kirara jumped into my arms and randomly

"meowed..."

I started to pet Kirara and she immediatly started to purr.

"Wow, I never saw Kirara take so quickly to someone." Miroku said surprised.

(Well most animals usually like me for some reason.)

What do you think? I want 10 reviews and I will update again ok? As you see I do wait until I get 10. Oh just so you know, this whole story is all written in my notebook. I won't tell you how many chapters there are though…bye!

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!


	9. Chappy 9

Weeeeee it's the wedding! Do dod odod odjodshjofahdfohod…sorry really hyper say hi to my friend Kisa!

Kisa: **screams in terror**

Saki: yes I'm dragging you into this…

Chappy 9

Wedding Tune

Inuyasha waited at the alter.

(Inuyasha thinking: I wonder what Saki has planned for Shippo:end thinking)

He looked down the aisle and saw Shippo wearing a frilly pink dress and skipping down throwing petals everywhere.

"What happened to Shippo?" Gramp whispered to Inuyasha.

"Saki" He said in one simpled word.

"Who's she?" Grandpa said seeing a girl with hot pink hair, purple eyes, and wearing a black short dress with high lace up boots.

"That would be...Saki" Inuyasha said.

"She is the one that controls our lives. You wouldn't want to get on her bad side."

"What's the most that punk/rock rebel girl can do?" Grandpa said.

I looked up when I heard the remark. Inuyasha saw me and whispered to Grandpa

"I think she heard you."

"Nonsense she's halfway across the room."

Knowing that Inuyasha would hear me and not Grandpa, I said quietly with an evil look

"I hear all, and revenge is sweet!"

Inuyasha had a look of fear on his face as I took my seat.

"What's wrong?" Grandpa said seeing the look on Inuyasha's face.

"N-Nothing" he stuttered.

Meanwhile...

Kagome was on her way and talking to her mother.

"I just can't believe my friends couldn't come...I mean how do 3 girls win an all expensed paid trip to Taiwon the day of my wedding."

"I have to admit it does sound fishy...but you shouldn't worry, its your wedding and its about to start and you have to be there now!" Kagome's mom said, pushing her in the room.

"But mom!"

The door slammed shut on her face and Kagome turned around to see a room full of people staring at her.

"H-Hi..." Kagome stuttered.

Her eyes fell on me, and I gave her a smile and a thumbs up. Kagome took in a deep breath as the music started once again she released it and walked slowly to Inuyasha smiling. Sota was waiting there with the rings and Shippo was standing next to him, glaring at Saki who was smiling and waving happily at Shippo. As Kagome reached Inuyasha she looked down at Shippo and burst out laughing! But she soon recovered herself, and took Inuyasha's hand as Grandpa begain the ceremony.

30 hours later

Grandpa neared the end of the sermon. After a small pause as Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged their rings, Grandpa cleared his voice and said loudly

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs..."

!CRASH!

"What the hell was that!" Inuyasha shouted looking up.

The door opened and Kirara wandered in. About 1 minute later the caterer's head appeared

"Sorry, seeing a two-tailed cat startled me so I dropped some pans, once again sorry!" he apologized.

The door closed behind him and there was akward silence that felt like it lasted forever. grumbling noise "Back to the ceremony! Unless you two youngsters want to be engaged forever!" Grandpa growled loudly.

"As I was saying I now pronounce you...Mr. and Mrs. Incagnito! You may now kiss the bride!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and tipped her backwards while he kissed her pationally. At that moment Kagome's 3 friends burst through the door! The 3 gasped as their eyes shot down the aisle and stopped on Kagome & Inuyasha. Hojo suddenly appeared behind her friends and said startled "Oh My Goooooo-Word!"

Hope you enjoy I want 10 reviews before I update…and say hi to kisa! 10!


	10. Chappy 10

Sorry people for being of the comp for a while…I was scared of my emails…91 ughh. Anyway, here the next chappy. I want 10 reviews or I won't update and I will throw cheesy potatoes at you. Mwahahahahaha, and I represent to you the next chapter:

Chappy 10

Inuyasha looked up and dropped Kagome. Kagome quickly gathered herself up. People were staring at people during the awkward silence that would never end.

2 minutes later...

Everybody was at the after party. Kagome was talking to her 3 friends as Inuyasha stood behind her like a body-guard.

"So this is your hot-headed boyfriend." one of them said.

"He's not as bad as I thought." another one said.

"How could you betray me Kagome!" Hojo said laying on the floor with his arms wrapped around her ankle.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your girlfriend. And never was!" Kagome sighed.

Hojo continued to grovel at her feet. I walked by and the 6 shivered.

"Did anyone besides me notice that there is a cold atmosphere around Saki?" Inuyasha asked.

The other 5 raised their hands, plus him. Suddenly, a phyco institution truck pulled up. Two doctors came into the room and spotted Hojo. One of them was carrying a large needle. They started to run toward Hojo,

"There he is!" one of the doctors shouted.

Hojo got up off the ground.

"How did they find me! I thought I disabled the tractor!" Hojo said.

The 5 finally noticed a tracking tag on his ear that was now blinking. With the two dotors drawing nearer Hojo found a bike and rode off.

"Bye Kagome!" he said looking behind him and waving goodbye.

"We got to go Kagome, our plane for Taiwan leaves in 30 minutes." her 3 friends said in unison.

"Before you go can you tell me how the 3 of you won an all expensed paid trip to Taiwan the day of my wedding?" Kagome asked as she moved in front of them to block their path.

"Yeah no prob. Some girl named Kasumi called the 3 of us and told us we won the trip."

When they finished telling her, Kagome let them leave.

"This seems very suspicious."Kagome said.

"I agree with you, this Kasumi person does seem fishy." Inuyasha said "We should see if Saki knows anything about this girl Kasumi."

Kagome nodded. They together started to search the room for any sign of Saki. But it was like she disapeered. After they searched the room and couldn't find me they gave up hope.

"She must have went back to her own time." Kagome sighed, disapointed that her questions wouldn't be answered.

At that moment two people materialized in front of Kagome and Inuyasha. One was the familiar girl Saki. And the other was her best friend...Kasumi!

guys i'm so proud of myself , i finished this whole story a little while ago. so i'll probably post faster...as long as i get my 10 reviews...REVIEW!


	11. Chappy 11

Hello! I finally updated. Just a question to my readers…do you read my author notes? I hope you do, cause for all you know…one day I might write something really important uphere…

Chappy 11

"Who the hell is this?" Inuyasha said "And what happened to you Saki?"

Mu human ears were gone and replaced with black cat ears on the top of my head.

"This is my friend Kasumi, and I'm in my true form...a cat demon like Kasumi."

Kasumi was a teenage demon with long brown hair, beautiful green eyes and cat ears of course. She wore low cut jeans and a black midriff top. She was smilinig and waving hi!

"Your Kasumi!" Kagome said excitedly, standing up.

"Is it ok if I ask you some questions?" Kagome asked her eyes shimmering with excitement.

"No" Kasumi said simply.

"Why not?" Kagome asked dissapointedly.

"Because," Saki said joining in "me and Kasumi have a lot of work to do!"

Saki and Kasumi started to head toward the well.

"What are you two up to?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"We're off to take over the Inuyasha world! Bwahahahahaha..." They both said in unison, their eyes gleaming in excitement.

Saki and Kasumi jumped over Inuyasha and ran towards the well. Inuyasha took off after them but by the time he reached the well they were already gone. Being the lazy mut he is Inuyasha gave up chasing and headed back to the party. Unknown to him Kasumi and Saki weren't in the Feudal Era just yet.

"Good thing we're cat demons" Kasumi said as she and Saki jumped down from the ceiling where they had clung to the beams.

"Almost ready to go?" Kasumi asked looking at Saki who was biting her lip, thinking hard.

"Oh...yeah!" I said walking over to the well.

"Good, I wanna find Sesshomaru" Kasumi said looking down the well.

"Yeah, I was just thinking..."Saki said now at Kasumi's side.

"What?" Kasumi said looking at Saki.

"When am I going to see Miroku again."

"Thats what you were thinking?" Kasumi said as she fell down the well.

"Hey wait up Kasumi!" Saki said jumping into the well.

The scenery of purple glow melted away as they entered the Feudal Era.

"And our plan begins" Saki said climbing out of the well after Kasumi.

Wow people at animespiral were right…I do say 'said' a lot. Oh sorry I was just reading my story…oh and I have decided on something…**IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE, THEN EVERYONE WHO READS MY STORY PLEASE REVIEW! **Hehe…I'm so mean…


	12. Chappy 12

Chappy 12

A dark figure stood in the shadow of the Sacred Tree, unknown to Saki & Kasumi. As the two friends walked away the figure stepped into the light. Her hair was long, wavy, an dark purple. She had bright blue eyes, and wore black pants, a black t-shirt and there was a black cape drawn around her.

"Hmm..." she smiled "My new targets" and with that said she slowly backed into the shadows and vanished.

Meanwhile...

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted as she chased after her master.

"Sesshomaru..."

A girl with long wavy black hair and brown eyes walked out from behind a tree where she had hid from the toad demon. Her name was Momo, she was a teenaged human girl who wore a blue kimono and was recently abandoned when her last relative died in the war.

"Sesshomaru..." Momo repeated.

Her eyes lit up as she now only saw Sesshomaru.

"He is the one, he will be my future husband." Momo said as she started to follow the trio, soon to be quartet...maybe.

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha had re-entered Kagome's and His's after party.

"Did they get away?" Kagome asked rushing over to him now with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah...they did," Inuyasha said glumly "I'm getting worried Kagome...what if they do take over our world?"

"We have to stop them." Kagome stated with her mind made up.

"By the way Inuyasha..." Kagome said looking up at him "the answer to your question is obvious."

"It is?" he said dumbstruck.

"Yeah, it is..." Kagome said her voice growning "OF COURSE THEY'RE GOING TO!"

Inuyasha stood there still dumbstruck.

"and thats why we have to stop them." Kagome ended sweetly.

"ok" Inuyasha said nervously, expecting another explosion.

"Good answer!" Kagome said with a smile and patted Inuyasha on the head.

"Now tomorrow, we're going to get packed and ready to go back to the Feudal Era. Kay Inuyasha!" Kagome said sweetly but there was still a deadly, cold stare in her eyes.

Inuyasha nodded and smiled with a nervous look on his face, not wanting to argue because of the glare he was recieving from Kagome.

Meanwhile...

It was getting late, and Rin was getting tired. So Sesshomaru stopped at a small clearing in the woods located next to a small creek. Momo moaned...

"Finally, we stopped." she said quietly as she plopped down on the ground just far away enough to be out of the cast of orange glow from the camp fire, that Jaken had lit with non other than the staff of two heads. Momo's eye lids slowly started to close as she tried to stay awake to see her first love, Sesshomaru. But her tiredness soon prevailed, as she saw the last glimpse of him watching over Rin. Her last thought was:

'maybe demons can love humans...'

and with that she dozed off with a smile on her face and a warmth in her heart.


	13. Chappy 13

Hello Everyone because I'm in such a good mood because my birthday is in 9 days…now that I think about it, it could also be because I'm bored…I'll stick with the first one! See you at the end.

Chappy 13

Saki an Kasumi were sitting under a tree as they rested. Saki's eyes shot open and she shook Kasumi awake.

"What is it?" Kasumi said sitting up rubbing her eyes.

Saki's hand shot over Kasumi's mouth to silence her.

"What the hell are you doing!" Kasumi half shouted pulling Saki's hand away from her mouth.

Once again Saki covered Kasumi's mouth without answering Kasumi's question. Saki was now looking at Kasumi for the 1st time since she woke her up.

"Shh..." she said putting a finger against her own lips and removing her hand from Kasumi's mouth.

"What is it?" Kasumi whispered.

Saki pointed to some brush infront of them.

"I don't see any-" she was interrupted by Saki.

"She's here" Saki said.

At that moment a figure jumped out of the brush in front of them. Her brilliant blue eyes shone in the mid-afternoon sunlight.

"Who is she?" Kasumi asked Saki.

"Her name is...Kisa" Saki said standing up. "she is an assasin."

Kisa drew her sword.

"Why did you make a character that could kill us?" Kasumi said rushing to her feet.

"I guess I was bored" Saki said.

"What do you mean you created me?" Kisa said putting her sword back in its scheath.

The three sat down and started to talk.

30 minutes later...

"So thats why I don't have any memories" Kisa said kinda depressed "I came out of nowhere."

"Not really, you are based off one of my bestest buddies" Saki said once again hyper.

"Hi Marissa!" Saki said waving towards the sky.

"Who's Marissa?" Kasumi asked.

"She is one of my bestest buddies that is now Kisa in this story."

A blue light surrounded Kisa, then it was gone. Saki looked at Kisa.

"Hi Kisa!"

"Hi Saki! It took you long enough."

"Hey be nice, I finally got your character to be just like you." Saki said exhausted.

"So...what do we do now?" Kasumi asked.

"I don't know" Saki said and then fell asleep.

"Wanna play BS?" Kisa asked.

"Sur-" Kasumi started.

Saki's eyes once again shot open.

"I have cards!" Saki shouted and started to deal them out.

2 hours later...

"How do you keep winning Kasumi!" Saki & Kisa complained.

"I have my ways" Kasumi smiled.

"You've been cheating haven't you?" Kisa asked.

"Thats impossible Kisa, nobody can cheat when they play BS, its a cheating game." Saki said.

"Its getting dark...does anybody know how to start a fire?" Kasumi asked.

Nobody said yes.

"Oh...Crap!" They said in unison.

So what do you think? I want 10 reviews before I update! 10 REVIEWS OR NO OTHER CHAPTER. Oh, and would you please read and review to my other inuyasha story Breaking His Code and to those who like fruits basket When The Snow Melts.


	14. Chappy 14

Chappy 14

Momo woke up and she was on the back of a beast.

"Huh...? Whats going on why am I on...!AH & UN!" She screamed sitting up and almost falling off.

"Its alright" came Rin's voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru found you, you had a fever so we took you with us."

Momo was trying to process all this new information.

Rin spoke again "What is your name? You can call me Rin."

"My name is Momo" Momo answered.

"Doesn't Momo mean...peach?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, it does" Momo said quietly, she was staring at lord Sesshomaru.

"I wonder if Saki is near" she said.

Meanwhile...

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, she was waiting impatiently by the well.

"Where is that stupid mut?" she said just as Inuyasha walked in.

Inuyasha had heard what she said.

"What did you call me?" he said his voice rising in anger.

"I called you a stupid mut!" Kagome shouted "Now get down the well before I count to 3!"

"Like thats going to work" Inuyasha said, but he sounded nervous.

"1...2..." Kagome started counting, slowly approaching Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's nervousness got to him and he was in mid jump over the well as Kagome said 3.

"SIT BOY!" she shouted and he was slammed down into the Feudal Era.

And Kagome cheerfully followed and fell on top of him in the ditch he had made.

Meanwhile...

Kasumi and Kisa awoken to find Saki still asleep. Kasumi went to wake me up.

"You shouldn't do that." Kisa warned looking at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Saki isn't much of a morning person...anyone who wakes her up pays a price."

"It can't be that bad." Kasumi said proceding to wake me up.

Not knowing the price she would have to pay.


	15. Chappy 15

Chappy 15

It way mid day and Kagome & Inuyasha were on their way. Inuyasha stopped.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked turning around.

"I smell Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and he started to run towards the direction of Sesshomaru.

Meanwhile...

"Oww..."

"I said I was sorry!" Saki exclaimed.

Kasumi was covering her right eye with her hand.

"I tried to warn you...may be **next** time you'll listen." Kisa said rolling her eyes.

"I couldn't have punched you that hard." Saki said pulling Kasumi's hand away.

"Ooh..." Saki and Kisa said in unison looking at her eye.

Kasumi had a nasty looking black eye.

"And thats why you don't wake up Saki," Kisa said "maybe...you should get that checked out" Kisa finished, looking at the eye again.

"Its not that bad..." Saki started to lie "It should be gone in about a week" Saki finished with a nervous laugh.

"We should be on our way" Kisa said standing up.

The 3 started to head in the direction of who else...Sesshomaru.

2 minutes later...

A teenage wolf demon girl materialized in front of them. Her hair was brown with red high lights. Her eyes were also brown. She wore a white top, skirt, and boots. She had 2 belts a black one and a white one, around her neck was a white collar and she had a sleevless, long, black, coat.


	16. Chappy 16

Chappy 16

"Yuna!" Saki & Kisa shouted in unison.

"Hi Saki, Hi Kisa" Yuna said approaching her two friends.

"Oh!" Yuna, this is Kasumi, Kasume this is Yuna." Saki said introducing the two. "Oohh..." Yuna said noticing Kasumi's eye

"tried to wake up Saki, huh?"

"Does everybody know not to wake her up but me?" Kasumi said annoyed.

"Yeah, pretty much" the other 3 said nodding their heads.

"Don't worry, i'll take care of it." Yuna said.

She moved her hand over the eye and the injury vanished.

"How'd you do that?" Kasumi & Kisa asked.

"How'd I do that?" Yuna asked.

"Heh heh..." Saki laughed nervously.

"What did you do?" the 3 asked suspiciously.

"Well Yuna, you said your character would change to protect friends." Saki continued. "Your point?"

"Well I thought I'd also make your character have healing powers and instinctively heal an injured friend."

"Oh, ok" Yuna said accepting her power.

"Well where are we heading?" Yuna asked, ready to travel.

"We're looking for Seshomaru" Kasume answered.

"Plus we need to find Momo, knowing her shes with him." Kisa said.

Just then, Kagome and Inuyasha approached them.

"I recognize you two," Inuyasha said pointing at Kasumi & Saki.

"But who are they?" He asked Saki, as he pointed at Kisa and Yuna.

"This is Kisa and she is an assasin and also a friend of mine." Saki started

"This is Yuna, wolf demon with healing powers, also a friend"

"Ok, so where ru people heading?" Kagome chirped.

"Towards Sesshomaru!" Kasumi answered.

"What!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Thats where we're heading..." Kagome said ignoring Inuyasha "lets go together!" "Sure" Kisa answered.

The 6 people headed towards Seshomaru. Meanwhile... Sesshomaru & his possey had finally stopped to rest. Momo had not taken her eyes off him since she woke up. Sesshomaru turned to look at Momo.

"Come with me." he said emotionless.

Momo obeyed his order.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" She said unsure of what to do.

There was a short pause before he spoke.

"Why are you here?"

Momo could not see his face, he then turned around so he could see her face.

"What do you mean?" Momo asked confused.

"I mean, your body is from this era... yet your soul is from a different one, why?"

"Long story...he he" She laughed nervously.

"Well I want to hear it." Sesshomaru sait sitting down on a log.

"O.k." Momo said and sat down next to him.

She started to tell the story...unaware their being watched.


	17. Chappy 17

Chappy 17

As Momo finished talking it was already sunset. But Sesshomaru's attention did not move from her.

"So you are from another era like the Kagome girl?" Sesshomaru said trying to understand.

"More like, another dimension." Momo corrected him.

"Well I'm glad you're here now." Sesshomaru said making Momo blush.

Sesshomaru blushed too.

(ooh...he blushed )

The unseen figure moved and caught Sesshomaru's attention.

"Who's there?" he said standing up.

A shadowy figure of a demon girl walked forward.

"I though I'd find you here with Sesshomaru...Momo."

The girl looked about 16, She had long, silver hair. Her white kimono had small stains of what looked like blood on it. and her eyes were a deep, blood red.

"Kagura...is that you?" Momo asked, now standing up.

"Who else would it be you twit?" Kagura said, walking forward and hugging her friend. "Hey, have you seen Saki? I want to know why it took so long for me to come in!" She asked Momo annoyed.

Momo shook her head no.

"Kagura, I told you it would take a while...but hey I brought you in still right?" Kagura turned to see Saki behind her.

"Who's all with you?" Kagura asked seeing the friends standing behind Saki.

"Kisa, Kasumi, Yuna, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku & Sango." Saki answered pointing at each person as she said their name.

(When'd I bring Sango & Miroku in?)

"Hi Momo!" Yuna shouted waving hi.

"Who are all these people?" Sesshomaru asked.

"This is Kagura, Saki, Yuna, Kisa & Kasumi" she answered, pointing to each person as she said their name.

Sesshomaru & Inuyasha had a glaring fight.


	18. Chappy 18

Chappy 18

The 11 friends/enemies or whatever you would like to call them were sitting around a fire. "What now?" Kisa asked the group.

"Lets play dare or drink!" Saki shouted.

"We don't have Sake" Yuna said.

"What?" Saki asked.

"Sake not Saki" Momo said annoyed.

"Oh" Saki continued to think.

Inuyasha stood up and sniffed the air.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking up at her husband.

"I smell a new demonic ora...and it feels more powerful than Naraku." Everybody gasped and looked at Saki.

"What?" Saki said confused yet sarcasticly.

"What kind of demon did you create?" Kasumi asked.

"What do you mean create?" Sesshomaru asked confused.

"Saki is the author of this story, she can create and destroy." Kagome explained.

"That is why she is most likely responsible for this new evil." Inuyasha growled.

"Which brings us back to my question, what kind of demon did you create?" Kasumi said bringing them back on the subject.

"I didn't create anything," Saki said. "But I did bring evil here."

"You are such an idiot Saki...why did you bring evil here?" Momo said angrily, slapping Saki on the back of her head.

"We needed a new adventure since Naraku is dead." Saki said, rubbing her head.

"Like Momo siad, you are an idiot." Kisa sighed.

"But its going to be fun!" Saki said sweetly.

Everybody but Saki sighed and sweatdropped.

"Who'd you bring?" Yuna and Kagura asked at the same time.

"My favorite villain..." Saki started evilly

"The Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy."


	19. Chappy 19

Chappy 19

"Chuckles isn't a villian, he's aa-a silly piggy." Momo said struggling to find the words. "Who the hell is the dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's from this cartoon called 'Dave the Barbarian' which Saki loves apparently." Kasumi sighed.

"I don't love it, I only watch it cause its funny." Saki said defending herself.

"I think its getting closer." Inuyasha said looking up at the sky.

"We should move." Sango said picking up her herijkots.

(I can't spell :( )

Everyone moved to follow her.

"Stop, we'll all be fine...he can't hurt us." Saki said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked suspiciously.

"I have his crystal!" Saki said smiling and holding up a red crystal.

A dark purple cloud appeared in front of them. A little piggy stepped out as he laughed miniacally. Saki sat there and stared at her now empty hand.

"Good thing I turned the homing becon on." Chuckles said, examing his crystal.

He then disappeered in another purple cloud.

"Now he can hurt us! Lets go." Saki said standing up.

Inuyasha led the way until they reached a small dirt path. Saki was looking at all the trees that lined the path.

"Where is she?" Saki muttered to herself.

Miroku had overheard.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Saki just shushed him and continued to look. Everyone started to grow nervous.

5 minutes later...

Saki stopped at a large oak, and smiled. Kasumi bumped into Saki because of the sudden stop. She looked at Saki questionly like everybody else.

"We found her" Saki whispered.

The trees two main branches crossed across the trunk. Then it began to rap,

"Yo, yo, yo the name's C-Dizzle! You mess with me, your brain's sizzled. I'm not some ordinary tree. 1 plus 2 does equal three. My roots look weak and I look dead well, look at you with tat freakish head. I know you jealous, of my bling-bling. This makes me the Gansta Queen. Say Hey yo!".

"Hey yo" Saki echoed.

"Say oh yeah!".

"Oh yeah".

"Uh-huh, uh-huh".

"Uh-huh, uh-huh".

"This Lil Rap's getting to end. Remember, get me mad...or you be dead. THIS IS C-DIZZLE, YALL!" The tree ended.

Everybody but Saki thought they lost their minds.

"Hey C-Dizzle!" Saki called up to the tree.

"Hey Saki, I've been waiting for you to find me." C-Dizzle said very impatiently.

"Sorry C, but I like your new rap."

Saki turned to look at the startled group.

"This is Yuna, Kagura, Kisa, Momo, Kasumi, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku & Sango." Saki said quickly in one breath.

"Hi nice to meet you 10" C-Dizzle said waving hi.

"Hi" the 10 said still nervous.

"Anyways C-Dizzle, have you seen a little piggy, laughing miniacally, about ye high?" Saki said moving her hand so that it was about half a foot off the ground.

"Yeah, he went that way" C said motioning to the left.

"Thanks...bye C-Dizzle!" Saki shouted moving to the left.

Everybody started to follow.

"Hey wait up!" C-Dizzle shouted.

Suddenly there was a loud creaking sound.


	20. Chappy 20

Chappy 20

C-Dizzle was leaning over looking at them.

(What! did you think she was going to get up and follow them?)

"Saki, here you go." C said, she dropped a silver necklace with a blood red stone hanging from it.

"Hey, it might come in handy...ya never know!"

Saki caught it.

"Thanks C, you've been a big help!" she smiled.

"No prob, now get going! I gotta work on my raps!" C-dizzle said standing up straight again.

The group turned and walked off the set.

"Geez it feel like we've been on that stage forever." Kasumi said to Saki.

"Can we get 11 large cappacionos over here stat!" Saki yelled.

Soon everyone had a cappaciano in their hand.

1 minute later...

Everybody had finished their cappaciono...

Meanwhile with Sota...

"I wonder if you can make ramen in the stove" Sota wondered aloud.

Sota Puts a package of ramen in the stove and turns the heat up to nucleur. Half of the house blows up 2 seconds later. Sota stood there blackened with his hair smoking.

"I think thats a no..." he said.

Then his eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out, hitting the floor with a loud !THUD!

"And that was our random moment with sota, we hope you enjoyed!" A loud announcer voice said.

(Boy...I can be really random...Oo)

Where we left off...

"Hey Momo?" Saki said once again stopping suddenly.

"What now?" Momo sighed.

"If we're here...then who's going to babysit Logan this New Year's Eve?" Saki said remembering their commitment.

"Good question...we'll have to send them a message somehow."

"Good idea, i'll get right on that!" Saki smiled and held up the stone.

She put it infront of her. After a moment there was a sound like a phone ringing coming from inside it.

"Hello?" a woman's voice came.

"Hi Mrs. Logan's Mom! This is Saki, Momo's friend. We're in the Feudal Era right now and won't be able to babysit this week. Bye!" Saki finished and put the stone in her pocket.

Everyone just stared.

"How'd you do that?" Momo stuttered still shocked.

"I read the directions of course!" Saki smiled, then turned and continued to walk.

"What directions?" Kisa asked confused.

Saki stopped.

"I don't know..." she muttered.

(dun dun dun! Oh sorry, did I interrupt?)

Everybody sweatdropped.

With Naraku...

Naraku had just finished climbing the long stairs to heaven. He knocked on the door. God answered.

"Hi my name is Naraku, can I come in?" he asked innocently.

God picked up a paper and read it.

"Nope" he said bluntly.

"Why not?" Naraku said threatenily.

"Your on the going to hell list, Bye!"

God pulled a lever and Naraku fell to the pits of hell.

(Heh...random...I LUV TOAST! Whoa even more randomness...Oo)


	21. Chappy 21

Chappy 21

The group continued their walk until they came to a meadow.

(Weren't they in a forest?)

Everyone but Momo and Sesshomaru fell asleep. Momo looked around and blushed when she saw Sesshomaru sitting across from her, staring intently. Sesshomaru blushed back. Momo watched as Sesshy stood, and sat next to her. He was startled when after a little while she leaned against him. He looked down and smiled when he was that she was sleeping. Saki continued to watch as Sesshomaru also fell asleep. Saki closed her eyes and whispered,

"I hope you like your birthday gift!"

She then closed her eyes tighter and fell asleep.

-The next day-

Everyone woke up early the next morning. They all ate Apple Jacks, toast, and waffles. As they watched the cinnamon stick and apple fight eachother in a bloody battle.

"This is very disturbing." Inuyasha said, as one of the apple's eyes whizzed past his head. "Go Cinnamon!" Kisa & Saki shouted in unison, holding their spoons up in a salute.

"I don't think they care..." Kagura said, sweat dropping.

They continued to watch the fight for 5 more minutes. Until cinnamon won and threw apple, still alive into the fire. Then the 11 peoples left while they heard Apple's screams of pain and Cinnamon's victory cries.

(I think the Apple Jacks are going to my head...I LUV TOAST!)

-Meanwhile with Chuckles-

"Mwahahahaha! They shall never find me! Mwahahahaha!" Chuckles shouted.

(Sorry guys, I almost forgot about Chuckles)

-Back to Sota-

"Sota is still unconcious!" The loud voice announced.

"Ughh...what happened?" Sota asked groggily, as he sat up rubbing his head.

The loud voice's invisible hand hit Sota on the head with a freakishly large hammer. Sota fell backwards with a large bump on his head.

"Like I said, unconcious." The announcer voice finished.

-Back with the Group-

When we left off the group was now heading down a dirt road. They were getting ready to cross an intersection, when the ground began to shake. Their eyes grew in randomness when a stampede of pre-frozen shrimp somehow ran past.

-2 minutes later-

When all their was left of the shrimp was a cloud of dust. The 10 turned and looked at Saki expectantly. She quickly took on a proud pose with her finger in the air.

"I blame the commercial!" Saki said in a deep voice.

Everyone sweatdropped.


	22. Chappy 22

Chappy 22

Chuckle was in his evil lair of a cave.

"I shall confront those meddling kids now," he plotted out loud.

(Whoa, dude its like Scooby Doo...huh?)

With that said Chuckles disapeered in his cloud of smoke.

-Back to the gang of meddling kids-

Inuyasha and everyone continued to walk.

"Yuna? what time is it?" Kasumi whined.

"How the hell am I supposed to know" Yuna replied, annoyed.

Just then the necklace that C-dizzle began to glow. Saki stopped and turned quickly. (She's in the back of the group right now.)

Catching everyone's attention as she did.

"He's here..." She muttered fearfully.

As she said that, Chuckle's cloud of smoke appeared and he stepped out of it.

"Thankyou for the introduction girl." he said nastily.

"The final battle begins." Saki finished as she glared at the pig.

"I'll take care of him." Fluffy said as he stepped forward.

"As if the Lord of Fluffiness could defeat me!" Chuckles scoffed.

"Think again." was all Sesshy said.

As he stepped on the silly piggie's head. Chuckles died and was materialized back to his show. Everyone cheered before Saki interrupted them.

"We have to get back to the present now!" she said worriedly.

Everyone began to run to the well.

"Saki? Why do we need to go?" Miroku asked as they jumped into the well.

All of them climbed out and ran slowmotion away from the well as James Bond music played. The well blew up.

"Its..." Saki began as all of them froze in mid run.

"The end."

hello everyone! as saki said in my story it is the end of book one. but i do have ideas for a sequel, so please review if you want it. bye bye for now

Saki


	23. letter

Dear readers,

I'm sorry but I will not be able to write for a while. My grades have begun to slip at school, plus the holidays are here. I'm very sorry about this but at any free time I might have over this busy time I will write as much as possible on all of my stories that I have posted. Please don't stop reading my stories. Once again, I am extremely sorry for running late on my updates, please forgive me…

Saki


End file.
